


Nu'est Ren X Reader

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NU'EST
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ren are friends even before his debut with Nu’est in 2012. Ever since his debut he’s been busy and you haven’t seen him since and one day you meet him again backstage for your brother’s comeback stage on M! Countdown with his group Seventeen. What could happen? Will love blossom or disappear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nu'est Ren X Reader

**3 rd Person P.O.V**

**~20 years ago~**

A pair of twins was born into the world, Choi (Y/N) and Choi Seungcheol. A pair of twins 5 minutes apart. Seungcheol was the younger twin and (Y/N) was the older twin, but, Seungcheol always acted like the older twin, he protected his sister from bullies and from boys who would go after her, he chased them all away. He took up taekwondo along with his sister and even though she was more skilled than him but he always wanted to protect her, but then, he left to pursue his dream, becoming an idol.

He trained for days, weeks, months and years to accomplish his dream. You, as his sister, supported him, helped him through tough times. You went to school and completed middle school and high school and you were in your second year of college majoring in (Subject).

**~How You Met Seventeen @ 19 years old~**

You were on your way home when you got a phone call from Seungcheol.

 **(Y/N):** Yeoboseyo?

 **Seungcheol (S):** Ne, Yeoboseyo noona.

 **(Y/N):** What do you want Seungcheol?

 **S:** I forgot my lunch at home, could you get it for me please?

 **(Y/N):** Fine, I’ll be there in 30 minutes

 **S:** Yes! Gomawoyo noona!

 **(Y/N):** Got it. Bye Seungcheol! Have fun practicing

 **S:** Ne noona! Annyeong!

And then you both hung up. You went to your car.

<http://dreamatico.com/data_images/car/car-1.jpg>

You got it as a gift from your parents on your 18th birthday from your parents, last year. You got home in 10 minutes and went inside to see your brother’s lunch on the dining table. You grabbed it and got back in your car. On the way to Pledis you stopped at the store to buy a couple of water bottles and some snacks for the boys. You walked to Pledis holding 2-3 bags and Seungcheol’s lunch. You went to the lady at the front desk, “Um, annyeonghaseyo. I’m Seungcheol’s noona. I was wondering where his practice room was. He called me to bring his lunch.” You said. “Ah, (Y/N) right? Seungcheol told me. Go up the lift to the 3 floor and it’s the 3rd room.” She said smiling. “Ne, kamsakhmnida unnie.” You bowed and followed her directions.

You knocked on the door and a boy with long hair answered the door, “Annyeonghaseyo.” You both said bowing a bit. He opened the door to let you in, you nod your head in thanks and walked in, Seungcheol saw you and ran over, “Gomawoyo noona!” Seungcheol said. “Ne, are they your members?” You asked. “Ne, line up!” Seungcheol yelled and everyone lined up in a line.

“Everyone, this is my twin sister, she’s older than me by 5 minutes which means she’s our noona.” Seungcheol said introducing you, “Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Choi (Y/N). I’m Seungcheol’s noona. Nice to meet you.”

“Well, we’ll go in order of oldest to youngest. I’m Choi Seungcheol, call me S.Coups. I’m born on the 8th of August 1995. I’m the oldest and leader of Seventeen and the Hip-Hop Unit.”

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan, call me Jeonghan. I’m born on the 4th of October 1995. I’m part of the Vocal Team.”

“I’m Hong Jisoo, but call me Joshua. I’m born on the 30th of December 1995. I’m part of the Vocal Team.”

“I’m Wen Jun Hui, but call me Jun. I’m Chinese. I’m born on the 10th of June 1996. I’m part of the Performance Team.”

“I’m Kwon Soon Young, call me Hoshi. I’m born on June the 15th 1996\. I’m Seventeen’s Choreographer and Leader of the Performance Team.”

“I’m Jeon Won Woo, call me Wonwoo. I’m born on July the 17th 1996\. I’m part of the Hip-Hop Team.”

“I’m Lee Ji Hoon, call me Woozi. I’m born on November 22nd 1996\. I’m Seventeen’s Producer and Leader of the Vocal Team.”

“I’m Lee Seok Min, call me DK. I’m born on February 18th 1997\. I’m part of the Vocal Team.”

“I’m Kim Min Gyu, call me Mingyu. I’m born on April 6th 1997\. I’m the Visual and part of the Hip-Hop Team.”

“I’m Xu Ming Hao, call me The8. I’m Chinese. I’m born on November 7th 1997\. I’m part of the Performance Team.”

“I’m Boo Seung Kwan, call me Seungkwan. I’m born on January 16th 1998\. I’m part of the Vocal Team.”

“I’m Choi Han Sol, call me Vernon. I’m half Caucasian and half Korean. I’m born on February 18th 1998\. I’m part of the Hip-Hop Team.”

“I’m Lee Chan, call me Dino. I’m born on February 11th 1999\. I’m the Maknae and part of the Performance Team.”

“Annyeonghaseyo! We are Seventeen!” They said together. “Waah, what a unique group.” You complimented. “Oh, I’ve bought drinks and snacks for everyone on the way here.” You said holding the bag up. The boys ran to you and gave you a hug and grabbed the food shouted smiling, “Gomawoyo noona!” You smiled back and thought, ‘I feel so old now.’

The meeting formed a new friendship between Seventeen and S.Coups’ sister. Throughout the year you met After School, who became great friends, almost sisters, they treated you like a younger sister. You met Nu’est who became great friends, they treated you like a younger sister, all but one, someone you wished to become something more with. The CEO knew of your existence and didn’t mind you hanging out with his idols and he treated you like a daughter, and in return, he was like a father figure to you and you also helped them model for certain things or appear as a guest in MV’s.

Then a year later Seventeen debuted with Adore U composed by Woozi and choreographed by Hoshi.

**~Present Time~**

You were now backstage at M! Countdown! In Seventeen’s room watching them perform onstage. When they finished their comeback song, ‘Mansae’. The song was really exciting and you were very excited for their comeback stage and you knew they worked very hard for their comeback. Woozi worked for days to write the song and work on the music. Hoshi stayed up late to choreography the song. The rappers stayed up late to work on their raps.  The members practice from early in the morning until the next morning practicing their dance and vocal skills.

Then, they finally had their comeback on September 10th. Then after they performed they ran backstage to where you were waiting, they pulled you into a group hug laughing and smiling widely. “That was awesome!” You exclaimed. You were all talking and laughing when after a while Seventeen were called back onstage for them to announce the winner, even though Seventeen didn’t win they were still very happy and excited.

After they were getting their make-up removed and changing back into their normal clothes. You were talking to the members and responding to the messages when you got a message from Ren.

***Convo Starts***

**Ren (R):** Noona! :D

 **(Y/N):** What is it? :D

 **R:** Can we hang out tomorrow?

 **(Y/N):** Uhh, sure

 **R:** Great! I’ll pick you up at 12 noon

 **(Y/N):** Okay! :D

 **R:** I look forward to it. Goodnight noona! Saranghae  <3 :D

 **(Y/N):** Me too. Goodnight Ren. Saranghae  <3

***Convo Ends***

Then you turned off your phone. You didn’t notice the room’s gone quiet until you put your phone away. “What?” You asked finally noticing the quietness. “Who were you texting?” S.Coups asked. “A friend…” You answered. “Yeoja or Namja?” S.Coups asked. “Why does it matter? I’m older than you, is that how you speak to someone older than you?” You asked rhetorically. “I know, but I’m still worried about you, you may be older, but you’re still a girl.” S.Coups said looking down. You got up and put your hand on his head, “I’m know Seungcheol-ah. If I ever need your help, I’ll come to you. Don’t worry.” You said smiling, he smiled back at you. “Ren asked me if I wanted to hang out tomorrow and I said sure.” You said. “Ren sunbaenim asked you out on a date.” Seungkwan said. “What? No! We’re just hangout as friends!” You exclaimed turning red, truth was, you wish was Seungkwan said was real because you had a crush on him but, he was younger than you and you didn’t think he’d date someone older, even though you’re only a couple months apart. “Okay~.” Seventeen said dragging the word out. “Yah!”

**~Next Day~**

You woke up at 10am and washed up and got dressed and put your make up on and finished at 11:00. You wore a (F/C) cropped top with (F/C) shorts with a (F/C) jacket/cardigan and a pair of (F/C) vans/converse. You had on light make-up and a nude colored lipstick. You brushed your hair out and let it down. You grabbed your bag and you went downstairs. You grabbed some bread to make toast with jam and made a cup of coffee/chocolate/cappuccino. When you finished you watched T.V and then the bell rang. You got up, grabbed your house keys and opened the door and there stood Ren wearing a white top with black skinny jeans and black shades. “Annyeong.” You greeted as you got out. “Annyeonghaseyo noona.” Ren greeted smiling. “So, where are we going today?” You asked as you both walked to his car. He opened the door for you to get in then walked to the driver’s side to get in. “Hmm, let’s go to the park and take a walk around then have a picnic later.” Ren answered. “Okay…Wait, you prepared a picnic?” you asked. “Ne, it’s to make up for missing your birthday.” Ren answered not taking his eyes of the road. “What about Seungcheol?” You asked. “I got Seungcheol hyung something already.” Ren answered. “Ah, okay.” And the rest of the car drive were the two of you talking about random things.

**~At the Park~**

The two of you arrived at the park and Ren took the picnic basket out and you were both walking together and hand in hand while Ren held the basket. Ren was a couple of centimetre taller than you so the two of you looked like a couple walking on a date having a picnic. You then were started to get hungry so Ren decided to find a place to sit and enjoy the picnic. He set out the picnic blanket and the two of you were eating when an old couple walked past, “I remember when you and I were like that, going on picnic dates, we were so young.” The old lady said chuckling as he husband held her close smiling. The two of you overheard her and blush.

Then after, the two of you packed up and were about to go home since it was getting late, Ren suddenly got down on one knee, “Noona, I know we haven’t known each other for very long but, will you please go out with me?” Ren asked holding a couple’s ring. “Yes!!” You shouted jumping into his arms the people around you were clapping and Ren slipped the ring into your finger, then, he slammed his lips against yours, stealing your first kiss.

**~The News~**

The news of you two spreading, spread like a wild fire, it was the top news in South Korea. Many fans congratulated the two of you but there were still many fans who didn’t like you.

S.Coups and the members of Seventeen gave Ren a warning even though he was their sunbae he was quite frighten, then again, there were 13 boys there, it’d intimidate anyone. The members of Nu’est and Jason (Nu’est M) gave him the same warning. The members of After School gave him the same warning. Along with (Y/N)’s family and the mangers and the company’s CEO.

**~1 Year Later~**

Ren and (Y/N) have been together for one year and they were still deeply in love but then, one day, Ren got a voice message that made his whole world come falling and crashing down.

‘Mianhaeyo Ren, but, I’m breaking up with you. By the time you hear this message I would’ve already been gone. Don’t go looking for me. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I just can’t do it anymore. Move on, find another girl that can give you something I can’t. You won’t be able to find me, Seungcheol doesn’t know and neither do my family. I’m sorry, to tell you this way Ren-ah. But remember, it’s isn’t your fault. Also tell everyone I said goodbye and that I’m sorry. Saranghae.’

Ren was with his members and had he had his phone on speaker so everything was heard, his member’s eyes widen and they were all panicking. Ren immediately tried to call her but the line didn’t connect, ‘I’m sorry but this number does not exist.’ The Nu’est member ran to Seventeen’s practice room bursting in the room frightening their hoobaes. “IS (Y/N) HERE?!” They exclaimed. “A-Aniyo. I haven’t seen her ever since our last photo shoot which was 2 weeks ago. Why? Did something happen to noona?!” S.Coups exclaimed. Ren crashed down on his knees sobbing, Nu’est tried to comfort him while Seventeen were standing there shocked. Ren handed S.Coups his phone and S.Coups put the voice message on speaker letting everyone hear it.

When the message played Ren cried louder and the members were so shocked, after the voice message S.Coups suddenly ran, he ran to his sister’s apartment to where his parents were staying at while they were in Seoul. The Seventeen members and Nu’est members followed him to the apartment only to find it empty apart from the furniture. Everything that belonged to (Y/N) was gone and on the table was a note.

_‘I’m sorry that you had to find out this way. I’m no longer in South Korea. I’ve already left a week ago. Don’t look for me. We’ll meet again one day and I’ll tell you why. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you early. Saranghae. I promise we’ll meet again. Saranghae._

  * _(Y/N)’_



Everyone broke down, all 18 boys broke down crying. To Ren, it was the worst thing that’s ever happened in his life.  All contact was lost there was no way of contacting (Y/N).

Everyone was quite upset and many of the fans were upset to hear that Ren and (Y/N) broke up. Fans around the world tried to look for her but not a trace. No one could find her, even some sasaengs or former sasaengs tried to track her down but it was impossible, it was like she vanished of the face of earth or as she never existed in the first place.

Ren never found a girl to stand in her place, he never dated another girl. He fell into deep depression where the group went on hiatus.

**~2 Years Later~**

Still, 2 years later, not a word from (Y/N) when one day, Seventeen, After School, Nu’est and the CEO were in a meeting, Ren’s phone rang, he looked at his phone to see it was S.Coups’ mother. “Who is it?” The CEO asked. “Seungcheol hyung’s eomma.” Ren answered. Everyone looked confused including the CEO who motioned for him to answer his phone. He answered the phone and put it on speaker.

**_*Start phone call*_ **

**Ren (R):** Yeoboseyo?

 **Seungcheol’s Mum (SM):** Minki-ah, its Seungcheol’s eomma.

 **R:** Ne, eommoni, what is it that you need?

 **SM:** Minki…(Y/N) contacted me.

 **Ren & Everyone:** MWO?!

 **SM:** She contacted me yesterday.

 **R:** Can I talk to her?

 **SM:** I’m afraid that’s not possible

 **R:** Huh? Wae?

 **SM:** She’s gone…She’s dead

 **R:** What?! That’s impossible

 **SM:** She left because she had cancer, a brain tumor. She went to America for treatment, and it didn’t work, it was her last day yesterday. Her body’s being shipped over here within the week. I was just going to invite everyone to her funeral, she’s also got a couple of letters for everyone. ***close to tears*** But there’s something you should all know. Before (Y/N) died, she was pregnant, with Ren’s child, a baby boy named (B/N). He’s almost 2 years old now and we’re having him fly over with (Y/N)’s body.

 **R:** I have a son…and she didn’t tell me… ***crying and members calming him down***

 **S.Coups:** ***silence*** Ne, gomawo umma. We’ll all go and we’ll take care of my nephew. 

 **SM:** Ne, gomawo Seungcheol. I’ll see you then

 **R:** Ne, annyeong.

 **SM:** Annyeong.

***End of call***

The phone call ended and there was silence in the air, tears streamed down their faces, the CEO held his tears back while his artists let their tears fall down their faces. “She’s gone…she never told me she was pregnant…she had to go through all of that because of me…” Ren shouted to himself crying. “She’s gone…she’s gone…and she never told me.” S.Coups cried as Jeonghan tried to calm him down.

**~Couple of Days Before the Funeral~**

It was a couple of days before the funeral and Nu’est and Seventeen went to Daegu to pick up Ren’s son, (B/N). they went to the S.Coups’ house and when they knocked on the door there was S.Coups’ mum and dad there holding a little boy, he had brown hair and big round dark brown eyes with fair soft skin. He had (Y/N)’s eyes and lips and Ren’s face shape and skin.

<http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/2021912891/2014-Fashion-Baby-Kids-Infant-Boy-Girls-Head-font-b-Hat-b-font-Cap-Cute-Cartoon.jpg>

“Seungcheol, welcome home. Nice to meet you Seventeen and Nu’est.” Seungcheol’s mum said smiling holding (B/N). “It’s good to be home umma.” Seungcheol said hugging his family. “Nice to meet you too.” Seventeen and Nu’est said bowing. “Seungcheol, meet your nephew. Ren, meet your son.” Seungcheol’s dad said. Seungcheol and Ren stepped forward to the baby boy, he smiled at them and poked Ren’s cheek and smiled saying, “Appa~!” Ren smiled and picked his son out of S.Coups’ mum’s arms and held his son smiling burying his face in his son’s body and (B/N) pats his father on the head cutely smiling. He then looked at S.Coups and poked his cheek smiling saying, “Samchon~!” S.Coups smiled at him and picked him up out of Ren’s arm and hugged him. “You’re so cute! You look just like your mum.”

**~One Week Later~**

It was (Y/N)’s funeral day. Her family, friends and her and Ren’s son were all at the funeral.

The members of Seventeen, Nu’est and After School had read the letters that (Y/N) wrote for them 3 days ago before the funeral.

**~Flashback~**

Everyone went to (Y/N)’s apartment, the first time ever since the day (Y/N) disappeared. They opened the door to see the apartment still untouched. On the coffee table were 4 stacks of letters. There were a letter for each person and even ones for the CEO, Staff and one directed towards the fan.

Each person went and took their letter.

**After School**

**_Dear Jungah/ Uee/ Raina/ Nana/ Lizzy/ E-Young/ Kaeun unnie,_ **

I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you guys about this. I know you may be angry with me, feeling betrayed or that you feel like I don’t trust you enough but that wasn’t the case. I left because I had a brain tumor and that I left for treatment but I didn’t have the courage to tell you, I’m sorry unnie.

Truth is, the reason I didn’t tell you was because I was worried about how you’d react. You guys are busy and I didn’t want to cause you stress or anything. You’ve been there for me and helped me a lot and when I have stress you’re always there for me so for that I’m very thankful. Saranghae unnie <3!!

And, this may be a selfish wish but may be if we meet again in another lifetime I wish we’d be friends again and that I’d be with you to the end this time.

From (Y/N)

After the After School members read the letter they were in tears and they all whispered, “Saranghae (Y/N)-ah, Saranghae…” “I hope so too. I’d love to be with you in any lifetime…forever.”

**Nu’est**

**_Dear JR oppa/ Baekho oppa/ Aron oppa/ Minhyun-ah,_ **

I’m really sorry for you to find out this way. I really wanted to tell you but I guess I didn’t have the courage to tell you.

You’re idols and I didn’t want to burden you so decided to keep it to myself. I know if I told you you’d say, ‘It doesn’t matter. You’re more important.’ But not to me, there’s nothing you can do about this so don’t worry I’ve moved on to another life.

I’m really grateful you were there for me when I needed someone to talk to and when I needed someone by my side so I’m very thankful. Don’t feel like it’s your fault this happened to me, there’s nothing you could’ve done that could’ve prevented this from happening. J Saranghae oppa/dongsaeng.

And, this may be a selfish wish, but, if we very meet again in another lifetime, I wish we’d be friends again and that I’d be with you until the end of time.

From (Y/N)

After the Nu’est members read the letter they were in tears and they all whispered, “Saranghae (Y/N)-ah/noona, Saranghae…” “I hope so too. I’d love to be with you in any lifetime…forever.”

**_Dear Ren jagi,_ **

You’re now a father!! You’d better raise him well. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was pregnant and that I was baring your child, but, I don’t regret having him and tell him I’m sorry for leaving him behind but raise him well Ren. His name is (B/N) Choi, your son. I’ll watch over you as your angel, move on and find another girl to love you and let her give you something I couldn’t give you. Move on, but don’t forget about us and love (B/N) and remember that I love you.

I’m really sorry about this. I wish I could’ve told you earlier and that you didn’t have to find out this way. I know I hurt you a lot when I sent that message to you and left you no explanation so I’ll explain everything to you now. The truth was, was that I was diagnosed with a brain tumor so I left to the USA to try and get better so I decided to leave for treatment but the treatment didn’t work. It spread to fast and it failed and now, I’m here in heaven.

I’m really grateful I met someone like you. You made me feel loved and like I was the only girl in the world. You were there when I needed someone and everything. You’re a very important person in my life. Saranghae.

And, this may be a selfish wish but I hope that, in another lifetime, we’d be together and live together forever, and nothing would get in-between us again. Saranghae.

From (Y/N)

After Ren read the letter he was in tears and whispered, “I don’t want an angel, I don’t want another girl…I just want you noona…I will raise him well…he’s my only memory of you left…Saranghae.”

**Seventeen**

**_Dear Jeonghan/ Joshua/ Jun/ Soonyoung/ Wonwoo/ Jihoon/ Seokmin/ Mingyu/ Minghao/ Seungkwan/ Hansol/ Chan –ah,_ **

I’m really sorry. I know I’ve hurt you a lot with this, I disappeared without a trace and didn’t contact you, didn’t let you know if I was dead or alive.

Truth was, I knew that you were looking for me, I knew the fans were worried and were looking for me, but I didn’t say anything, I didn’t let you know if I was alive or dead and for that I’m really sorry. I’m sorry I cause you all so much pain.

I left because of a brain tumor and flew to the US for treatment but it didn’t work and I had a limited of time left on Earth, and even then I didn’t tell you and now I have to tell you through a letter so I’m very sorry. I’m sorry for being such a bad noona but remember I love you, thank you for being there for me, saranghae dongsaeng.

This may be a selfish wish but, I hope we’d meet again in another lifetime and that I’d be with you longer.

From (Y/N) noona

The Seventeen members were in tears whispering, “It isn’t selfish to wish that. I wish that as well noona. Saranghae.”

**_Dear Seungcheol,_ **

You’re now an uncle! J You’d better raise him well and take care of him or else I’ll strangle you in your sleep…just kidding but raise him well.

I’m sorry for being such a bad noona. I made my dongsaeng upset and disappeared without a trace and let you and mum, dad and oppa worried. I didn’t mean for it but I didn’t want to worry you, but I guess I worried you more this way. I saw you crying on TV and begging for me to come back or let you know where I am or if I’m alive and yet I didn’t say anything, I didn’t let you know and for that I’m really sorry.

I was in the US for treatment and the treatment fail and now I’m gone so I’m very sorry for this Seungcheol-ah, but remember noona loves you and that none of this was your fault so don’t blame yourself and if it was anyone to blame it’d be me. So remember noona love you and thank you for protecting me all these years. Don’t blame yourself and move on and achieve your dream and remember I’m cheering for you.

This may be a selfish wish but I wish we’d still be siblings in another lifetime, but, this time, you’ll be the older one. Saranghae, Seungcheol-ah. You’ve been the best brother I could ever ask for and I couldn’t ask for anyone better.

From (Y/N) noona

After reading the letter Seungcheol was in tears saying, “You’re not a bad noona, you’re an amazing noona. I love you noona, I’ll do it for you.”

Everyone was crying and an hour later they went to Pledis to deliver the letter to the CEO and they called a press conference to read the letter for the fans from (Y/N).

Seungcheol and Ren went to the CEO’s office and gave him the letter and left with tears in their eyes. The CEO looked at them sadly and his hands started to shake when he was opening the letter.

**CEO**

**_Dear_ ** **_Han Sung Soo sshi,_ **

I’m really sorry for worrying you and the idols. I didn’t mean to make everyone worry.

Truth was, I left was because I had a brain tumor and I didn’t want anyone to worry so I left to get treatment but the treatment failed so I only had a week left but I didn’t want to come back. I know I could came back and had my last week with them but if I died there while I was with them…it’d hurt them even more and I can’t do that, so I left and spent time in the US until my last day. I didn’t want to die with my friends and family surrounding me while I died and left them behind.

I’m really sorry. But, I have one request before I die, please watch over Seungcheol for me please. Watch over Seventeen, Nu’est and After School for me please. I may be able to watch over them in heaven but I can’t physically help them or comfort them in anyway. So I hope you can watch over them for me and help them and comfort them.

Thank you for watching over me and helping me land jobs even though I wasn’t a part of the company and thank you for treating me like a daughter. You were like my 2nd father growing up, so thank you…appa, saranghae.

From (Y/N)

The CEO was in tears when he read the letter, “I will (Y/N). I will…Saranghae, my daughter.”

The member of Seventeen, Nu’est and After School called a press conference to read the fans (Y/N)’s letter to them, live streamed. Seungcheol read it to them,

**Fans**

**_“Annyeong yeoreobun!_ **

It’s me Choi (Y/N). I’m really sorry for you to find out this way. I know you were all looking for me. The truth was, was that I was in the US. I had a brain tumor and was there to get treatment but it didn’t work and now I’m in heaven looking over your guys. It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault and there wasn’t anything you could’ve done about it so don’t worry about it.

I love you guys and I’m sorry for worrying you and for making your oppas and hyungs and unnies and noonas worried and sad and I’m sorry for breaking up your OTP.

I also got news for you all, truth is, is that…I was pregnant, with Ren’s child and I gave birth to a baby boy name Choi (B/N). I know you all won’t accept him but please don’t hurt him he’s our child and I hope you can all grow to love him like I do.

I know they won’t listen to me so remember to remind them to move on and remind Ren oppa to move on and find a girl that could give him something I couldn’t give him. And if you guys won’t listen to me, listen to your oppas and unnies to move on and none of this was your fault and that you guys should be happy.

Saranghae yeoreobun!! If we meet again in another lifetime I hope I’ll be with you guys longer and that we can be friends.

From (Y/N)”

The fans who saw the live stream were in tears at home or with their friends, they cried and cried but they knew they had to follow (Y/N)’s wish and remind their oppas/hyungs and noona/unnies to be happy, “I will unnie…I’ll definitely accept (B/N)…Saranghae.”

**~End Flashback~**

Everyone walked in to see (Y/N) laying on the alter table with red roses and red petals surrounding her wearing a white dress.

Coffin:

<http://i68.photobucket.com/albums/i1/theblackbunny13/H2%20Opening%20at%20the%20Plaza%20Aug%2028th/IMG_1357-crop.jpg>

Dress:

<http://www.fashionminutes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Girdling-Tulle-Strapless-Beaded-White-Prom-Dress.jpg>

The priest was there talking and saying the prayer but nothing comprehended in their heads, all they could hear was a bunch of mixed up sounds and tears wouldn’t stop falling down their faces.

Then they went up so say a speech before (Y/N)’s body was laid down to the ground, they chose a representative and it was Ren. Ren who was holding (B/N) put him on S.Coups’ leg and walked up to the microphone.

“I remember meeting (Y/N). I remember the time I asked her to be my girlfriend. I remember thinking and planning to ask her to marry me but, that day never came.

The day she told me it was over, my whole world came crashing down. But I had a glimpse of hope in my life when she told me we’d meet again. I just never thought this is how we’d meet again. What I hoped was that I’d meet her again and that I’d immediately purpose to her so she’s never disappear or slip away but, it’s already too late. She disappeared before I could even see her again. But, I know she still loves me and I want her and everyone to know that I love her, I couldn’t ask for anyone better. I know she told me to move on, but I can’t. I just love her so much.

I love the fact that she gave me a baby boy, I love (B/N) so much. He’s all I have left of (Y/N) and I love him. I am still young so I hope you can all help and advise me on taking care of him.” Ren said and he started to tear up again.

He walked of stage and walked over to (Y/N) and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips with tears streaming down his face. He then walked over to (B/N) and picked him up hugging him tightly as his son cried on his shoulder crying for his umma.

The audience were all in tears and then, they put the glass on (Y/N)’s coffin and closed it tightly. Everyone then walked outside as they carried (Y/N)’s coffin and put it in the hole and the people began to cover the coffin with dirt as everyone around started to cry.

**~After Funeral~**

After (Y/N)’s funeral Nu’est, Seventeen and After School went on hiatus for a while giving them time to themselves and for them to have some healing time. That, and time for Ren to raise his child.

**~5 Years Later~**

5 years have passed, 5 years since (Y/N)’s death. Some have moved on, some have tried to move on and some just haven’t moved on and Ren was one of the people who just haven’t moved on. He went to (Y/N)’s grave early in the morning to go see her. He had (B/N) sleep over at his uncle’s dorm, S.Coups and the Seventeen members.

He went in his car and drove to the flower shop and bought her favorite roses, (F/C) roses. He then arrived at the cemetery and he walked through the cemetery all the way to (Y/N)’s grave. He put the flowers down on her grave and paid his respects. He then sat next to her grave and talked to her. He talked about everything and anything when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see it was (Y/N). “(Y/N)!!” He exclaimed and went to hug her but she put her hand up to stop him and shook her head, “Ren-ah.” She said and tears streamed down her face. “Why? Why did you leave?! “Ren shouted and tears streamed down his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. But I had to. It was the only way.” (Y/N) cried. “Y-You didn’t even tell me you were pregnant, you didn’t tell me you were pregnant with my child. You went through the pregnancy by yourself and the labour by yourself while you had a brain tumor. And what did I do? All I did was try looking for you while doing my job…” Ren cried. “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you…but I just couldn’t…” (Y/N) said.

The two then began to talk for a while when suddenly (Y/N) said, “I’ve got to go. I’ve been here for too long.” “No! You can’t leave! Not again!” Ren shouted. “It’ll be okay. Move on.” (Y/N) said and she touched his face. Ren’s hand went up to hold onto her hand, he missed her touch and her warmth over the past 7 years. “It’ll be okay. Turn around.” Ren turned to see a girl, she looked exactly like (Y/N). (Y/N) gave him and back hug and whispered in his ear, “Go…move on…but don’t forget that I love you…” and she disappeared, she turned transparent and disappeared in thin air.

**~5 Years Later~**

Another 5 years have passed, Ren got married, he moved on and married the girl (Y/N) introduced to him at the cemetery. Ren and the girl had a baby girl and the two of them got married 2 years after they met and dated. Ren, Miki, (B/N) and (G/N) were the perfect family but Ren and (B/N) never forgot (Y/N). Miki knew she could never replace (Y/N) and she didn’t mind the fact that she couldn’t replace (Y/N), for she was a fan of Ren and (Y/N).

The fans, Seventeen, Nu’est and After School we happy that Ren was able to move on and get a family. Though, they were quite shocked at the resemblance of the two but accepted Miki like (Y/N) had wanted when she died.

It was (Y/N)’s 10th year anniversary and the members of Seventeen were there with their family and so were Nu’est, After School and the Pledis Staff and CEO. They paid their respect to (Y/N)’s grave every year at exactly 12 noon.

On the 10th year, (Y/N) paid one last visit to Earth. She flew down to Earth with God’s permission on last time.

She flew down and surprised everyone, “Annyeong.” She said as she flew down, her appearance changed, he hair got longer and her body matured more and she had a pair of white wings making her look like an angel. “(Y/N)/Noona/Umma!!” They exclaimed. She touched the ground and was tackled into a hug by everyone, after their reunion they released (Y/N) from the hug.

“Umma…” (B/N) said in tears. (Y/N)’s eyes soften looking at her son, “(B/N), you grew up very handsome.” (Y/N) said and gave her son a hug as he sobbed on her shoulder when she kneeled down. “Gwenchana…Gwenchana…I’ve been a bad mother haven’t I.” she said rubbing his back, he pulled away and shook his head smiling, “Aniyo. You’re a great mother. Saranghae.” He said and gave her a kiss.

“Noona…” Seungcheol said and pulled his sister into a hug. “I missed you so much.” He said. “I miss you too Seungcheol.” And she hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And she did the same to everyone, they missed her warmth, her touch, her voice, her smile, everything, they missed her so much.

When she went to give the CEO a hug, she said, “Thank you for fulfilling my wish.” “It’s okay, I would’ve done it either way.” He said smiling.

She then went up to hug Ren, “Ren-ah…” “Noona…” And Ren ran into her arms, he missed her so much, “I missed you…” “I missed you too.” “I’m grateful that you moved on. I’m thankful you took great care of (B/N). And that’s a beautiful wife and daughter you’ve got there.” (Y/N) said. Ren nod but didn’t say anything, instead, he kissed (Y/N), she was shocked but kissed him back, when they broke a part (Y/N) sent Miki an apologetic look which Miki just shook her head and smiled making (Y/N) smile back.

After, she was introduced to everyone’s husbands, wives, girlfriends and boyfriends who she bonded greatly with.

When (Y/N)’s face dropped, “What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked. “It’s my time.” (Y/N) answered. “What?!” everyone exclaimed. “It’s time for me to move on to the afterlife.” (Y/N) said. “It’s my last time on Earth. Last time to see you.” everyone was so upset but they knew they had to let her go and Ren pulled her back into one last kiss and she gave everyone a hug and then the light appeared. She smiled at them and began to walk towards the light until she disappeared into the light.

**~Epilogue~**

“Oppa! Ppalli! Ppalli!” Shouted a teenage girl. “I got it! I’m coming!” the boy shouted and the two ran to the park where a big group of people were. “(Y/N)! Seungcheol hyung!” shouted a voice. “We’re coming Minki oppa!” (Y/N) shouted and ran into his arms. “Jonghyun oppa (JR)!! Youngmin oppa (Aron)!! Dongho (Baekho) oppa!! Minhyun oppa (Minhyun)!!” She shouted waving at them. “You’re finally here. You guys took so long.” Said a boy with long hair. “It’s not my fault Jeonghan oppa! Seungcheol oppa took forever.” She complained, making the boys and girls around her chuckle. “Yah! It’s not my fault!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Whatever…Let’s go play Seungcheol oppa!! Jeonghan oppa!! Jisoo oppa!! Junhui oppa!! Soonyoung oppa!! Wonwoo oppa!! Jihoon oppa!! Seokmin oppa!! Mingyu oppa!! Minghao oppa!! Seunghwan-ah!! Hansol-ah!! Chan-ah!!Jonghyun oppa!! Youngmin oppa!! Dongho oppa!! Minhyun oppa!! Ren oppa!! Jung Ah (Jungah) unnie!! Yu Jin (Uee) unnie!! Hye Rin (Raina) unnie!! Jin Ah (Nana) unnie!! Soo Young (Lizzy) unnie!! Yi Young (E-Young) unnie!! Ga Eun (Kaeun) unnie!! Kaja!” She said and ran to the snow and started to play with it.

**~4 Years Later~**

At the park in broad daylight, “(Y/N), will you go out with me?” Ren asked on one knee holding a silver ring. “Of course.” (Y/N) exclaimed and they shared their first kiss and Ren slipped on (Y/N)’s couple ring.

**~2 Years Later~**

It was their 2 year anniversary and they were in the park when a stage appeared out of nowhere and there stood Jonghyun, Youngmin, Dongho and Minhyun with 5 microphones and Seventeen and After School with (Y/N)’s family. They pulled her to a chair and Ren rushed onstage with the other members, “Happy 2 year anniversary jagiya.” Ren said and him and the members began to sing Hey Love.

**Nu’est Hey Love:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1orgemUchI>

Then Seungcheol pulled (Y/N) onstage infront of Ren. “(Y/N), will you make me the happiness man on Earth and become my wife?” Ren asked on one knee with their friends and family around them cheering. “Of Course!” (Y/N) exclaimed and they shared a kiss and Ren slipped on the ring.

**~Wedding Day~**

(Y/N) was wearing a beautiful white dress with white heels and with diamond earrings and necklace. She had light make up on and it showed her natural beauty.

 **Make-Up:**[Screen+shot+2013-01-01+at+1.29.53+PM](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Dddk5EtG6Wg/UOZgzIQWmJI/AAAAAAAABgM/qCsrQaPFf4g/s1600/Screen+shot+2013-01-01+at+1.29.53+PM.png)  
**Dress:**  <http://cherrymarry.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/ball-gown-wedding-dress-with-diamonds.jpg>

<https://hillsweddingdress.xyz/img/wedding-dresses-strapless-diamonds-15.jpg>

<http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12tGTGFXXXXXsaXXXq6xXFXXX2/221648256/HTB12tGTGFXXXXXsaXXXq6xXFXXX2.jpg>

<http://image.dhgate.com/albu_268422094_00/1.0x0.jpg>

<http://wedwebtalks.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/sleeveless-white-wedding-dress.jpg>

(Chose the one you like)

In the groom’s room, Ren had a white suit on and looking very nervous while his members were congratulating him and telling him everything will be okay. He smiled at them in thank, he took a deep breath and opened the door as the music flowed throughout the room.

**Suit:** [white-suits-white-suit-for-men-21](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-83114501141346/white-suits-white-suit-for-men-21.gif)

The two of them were very nervous but also very excited. (Y/N) took a deep breath and took her father’s hand and the door opened (Y/N) walked in with her father in hand and saw Ren at the alter looking at her smiling.

Ren turned when he heard the door open, he saw his beautiful soon-to-be wife. She looked so beautiful that he couldn’t help smiling at her and she smiled back making his heart flutter. She went next to him and the priest was talking, and the two zoned out and just looked at each other lovingly.

“Do you, Choi Minki, take Choi (Y/N), to be your wife to love and care as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Choi (Y/N), take Choi Minki, to be your husband to love and care as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

And Ren slammed his lips against yours as you kissed back immediately. And everyone cheered for you happily.

**~Ending~**

1 year later you gave birth to a baby boy you named (B/N). He had your eyes and lip and he had Ren’s hair and face.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6b/b6/d8/6bb6d8cef41dd61d78d22c8db3254dd9.jpg>

You and Ren lived happily ever after.

You, in the end, got your wish, you lived happily ever after with your friends and family again, only this time, it lasted longer and your wish was fulfilled.


End file.
